The present invention relates to novel substituted derivatives of quinoxaline. More particularly, the invention relates to such derivatives which are useful as therapeutic agents, for example, to effect reduction in intraocular pressure, to increase renal fluid flow and to effect an alteration in the rate of fluid transport in the gastrointestinal tract.
Various quinoxaline derivatives have been suggested as therapeutic agents. For example, Danielewicz, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,319 discloses compounds as regulators of the cardiovascular system which have the following formula: ##STR2## where the 2-imidazolin-2-ylamino group may be in any of the 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-position of the quinoxaline nucleus; X, Y and Z may be in any of the remaining 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-positions and may be selected from hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or trifluoromethyl; and R is an optional substituent in either the 2- or 3-position of the quinoxaline nucleus and may be hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy.